Myzer-Vezer
Name: Miyzer-Vezer Played By: Marco Sebazco Pantheon: The Solar Pantheon Epithet: Watcher through the fog, The crystal seer, The eye of truth Domains and Portfolios: Intelligence (Insight), Knowledge (Truth) Description: Miyzer-Vezer the god of knowing looks to always find what is right. Miyzer lives on the edge of reality so that he may always be overlooking everything. He is the lord of truth and is forever looking to expand his mind. He does not judge but tells exactly what is and how it happened, and sometimes how it is happening. Miyzer’s left eye glows with a brilliance of a million stars, it can see through to ones very core and discern ones true nature and intent. Scholars and intellectuals look to him for light and guidance, at least those of them that believe in gods, many others pray to him to see them past hardships that require someone to finally tell the truth and not what they just want to hear. Miyzer-Vezer (or just Miyzer for short) came into being through the god of good and law Etu-Achak, unlike most other 3rd generation gods, Miyzer was not made on purpose. He is actually the byproduct of divine light that was being given off by Etu-Achak. While not formally created like most of his younger brothers (him being one of the elder of Etu’s godlings) he holds a strong loyalty to his father, as like the rest of the family. Miyzer is also one of the few gods who has directly managed to touch the material plane. Just after his creation Miyzer had managed to hold himself down long enough to give the world a glance through mortal eyes, before departing to The Void. Miyzer spent his early creation next to Etu’s body the sun. Miyzer had been using Etu’s light so that he could watch the world below, but one faithful day Miyzer had finally noticed that while everything in Etus radiance could be seen. The rest of The Void was dark emptiness, as such Miyzer would set to work creating the outer stars. The stars would serve as a light for the rest of the gods beyond Etu’s reach, also holding the history of all events that have transpired over the eternity. Each star works like a data file, chronicling each individual life. While mortal stars appear white, Hero and God stars have special characteristics to them usually based around there domain and personality. To date Miyzer has only ever given one star away, he would give Lady Siofra her star as both a present and apology, in return he was gifted with The Twin Blades of Luna. While part of the Solar Pantheon, Miyzer has served his duty to it, by following through with one of its main goals, to maintain order. He has been a medium at times, always looking for a compromise in most situations. This has lead to a misconception that he is a weak god, since he has never particpated in any of the wars. However a recent clash between him and the god of destruction has shown the void just how powerfull Miyzer is, causing many gods to rethink there postioning with him. Category:Gods Category:Lawful